


Insight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Insight

**Title:** Insight  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Bunnies  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/No warnings.  
 **A/N:** Ron really shouldn't give George ideas.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Insight

~

“...just like bunnies,” George was saying when Harry and Ron walked in. Ron growled.

“Oi! I told you to quit spying on us,” he shouted, tackling George to the ground.

Harry and Neville watched, bemused, as Ron and George wrestled. “Just because Harry and I have lots of sex doesn’t mean you can spy on us!” Ron yelled.

“Um, Ron?” Neville said.

Ron, panting, looked up. “What?”

“We were discussing Ginny’s homemade Easter candy and how good it turned out this year.”

Ron blushed. “No chance I can Obliviate you two, hm?”

“Nope!” George grinned. “Thanks for the insight, though!”

~


End file.
